


to make love

by summerdayghost



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Do Not Archive, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The monster that was not Danny spoke.





	to make love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of necrophilia. This is more than 100 words.

It felt all wrong. Well, it would have been upsetting in a different way if it didn’t feel wrong. So from another perspective, technically it felt entirely, exactly right. The skin was strange. It didn’t even really feel like it had once belonged to a person.

The act was uncomfortable and in no way enjoyable. It was so cold in a way that a body shouldn’t be that it made Tim feel sick to his stomach. His ability to maintain an erection even in this circumstance was probably some sort of medical miracle. He didn’t understand why he was doing this, but he had stopped pretending he understood his own decisions long ago.

Tim didn’t know what he wanted. The pace he set was uncertain. Some parts of him just wanted to get this disgusting thing over with. Some parts of him wanted to come more than anything. Some parts of him wanted to take it slow so as not to inflict any harm. Some parts of him wanted nothing more than to destroy.

He hoped that the destroy parts won out in the end. Anything else might have destroyed him.

The monster that was not Danny spoke, “How do you think I would have felt had I known that you would jump at the chance to make love to my corpse?”

The monster that was not Danny often used first person to refer to Danny. Tim hated it, but that was a battle for another time. The last time he said something the monster that was not Danny only seemed to do it more.

Besides the part that Tim had really gotten caught up on this time around was the use of ‘make love’. Making love did not describe this, whatever it was. Making love is what Tim would have done if he was actually with Danny in some better world. Certainly never with the monster that was not Danny.

He wanted to say, “If you’re a corpse then shut the fuck up.”

He didn’t say that. He just shoved his hand over the monster that was not Danny’s mouth instead. Actions had always been better than words.

The monster that was not Danny must not have really spoken out of its mouth or anywhere else physical. It continued talking with dispassionate amusement that made Tim want blood. Formaldehyde poisoning be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
